Through your eyes
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: Another LALU
Title: Through your eyes

Pairing:Laxus x Lucy

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, I only own the plot.

Rating:T

Warning:Language

Summary:I found a prompt that I thought would be fun to do;when you can see every colour but the colour of your soulmate's eyes until you find them.

 **Lucy's POV**

This was it. I was going to do it. Only a few more steps, come on, Lucy, you can do this. I can do this, I'm so close. Almost there... okay, okay, maybe I can't do this. Maybe I am hopeless after all. I retreated, slouching my back against the nearest wall. Why did I have to be so socially awkward? These people were my friends for fuck sake, and yet I couldn't bring myself to walk up to them and say a simple 'hello'. What is so horrifyingly scary about two girls with blue hair that I wanted to read a book with? Girls that considered me as their best friend, as I did them. I could do this. They're only my friends. Picking myself up from where I leant against the wall, I began to move back towards the girls before I faltered again. _What if this was all just a lie? What if they never considered me as a friend, if they couldn't bring themselves to tell me that they didn't like me? Did they see me as a hindrance? Were they just pretending to be nice as people had done in the past, gaining my trust just to knock me back down again?_ No,no, they were different. They cared for me, showed concern, helped me when I needed it. I could do this. If not for me, I could do it for them.

Regaining my composure, I continued to make my way towards Levy and Juvia, plastering on a fake smile to cover up my feelings. This was one thing I didn't tell them; how I feel around other people, whether they're close or not. This happened pretty much every time I saw another human being. The voice in my head that asked all those rhetorical questions that made me doubt myself had only gotten worse. I never used to think much of that voice, I never had to, there was no reason to. All that changed when the voice was proved right; when the people I would've trusted with my life stabbed me in the back. I felt stupid for feeling this, for listening to the voice, but I couldn't help it. It felt like my lifeline, the only thing that I could trust, and I couldn't bring myself to admit that to them.

"Heya, Levy, Juvia!" I beamed at them.

"Lucy!" Levy returned my smile, gesturing for me to sit down. Maybe they did want me here after all.

"Um, guys..." Juvia stuttered out, gaining mine and levy's attention. "Juvia thinks that Juvia is in love..." she trailed off.

"You don't mean..." Levy and I spoke in sync. "...you can see 'the colour'?" we finished, staring at her, impatiently waiting for her answer.

Nodding, she began to stare at her hair. Blue must have been the colour she had never seen before. I could only imagine what it must feel like, having that one colour flood around you, the existence of grey fading as various shades of colour fill your world...

"So, who did you make eye contact with?" Levy said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Him." Juvia pointed nervously in the direction of a man with raven coloured hair, dark blue eyes and, oddly, missing a shirt. It was at that point that the man began making his way towards our table. Ignoring me and Levy, the boy made his way straight to Juvia, staring deep into her eyes.

"Your hair's such a nice colour. I've never seen it before..." He blushed slightly. Juvia's eyes were also a dark blue colour, meaning only one thing; Juvia had found her soulmate. The rest of the evening consisted of getting to know Juvia's soulmate, and we found out his name is Gray. He invited the three of us to visit a bar that he goes to regularly the following evening, but before Levy and I could even answer, Juvia had already agreed on our behalf.

As Gray had gotten up to leave, a man burst into the cafe. He had long,black,spiky hair and what seemed like hundreds of facial piercings- in other words, he was scary as fuck. What made him even more terrifying was the fact he was walking straight towards us. He stood at our table, studying each of our faces until his eyes rested on Levy's. His eyes widened as he stared for a few more seconds before telling Gray to "Hurry the fuck up back to Fairy Tail before Natsu wrecks the place." and leaving, dragging Gray behind him.

"Oh my god." Levy stared in their direction. "I can see it. The colour. It was him..."

I couldn't believe it. Such a rare thing, something that can only happen once in a lifetime, and it had just happened to my two best friends on the same day. I know it seems selfish, but I can't wait for that to happen to me. I wish it would, I want to experience that feeling, I want to know that there's someone I can always rely on, someone I can trust, because they're my soulmate and they will always be there for me. However, knowing my luck, they've probably been hit by a bus or something by now. After some more discussion, we made our separate ways to our apartments.

LALU

Laying in my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, knowing that someone could be out there for me, someone that would never leave and I could trust forever without giving in to my thoughts. I tried to imagine what he'd look like, how he'd act, but nothing came to mind. Maybe I'd find him someday soon. With this thought, I drifted off into a heavy sleep, dreaming of what my soulmate could possibly look like; I couldn't wait to find out.

The light that streamed through my bedroom window automatically earned my hatred as I opened my eyes. It should be illegal to be that bright so early in the morning. Was it early in the morning? I forced myself to lazily turn over until I was face to face with my alarm clock. _Shit._ It wasn't early in the morning at all, it was after noon. I didn't have much planned for today, but I still had to get ready for this evening, and I knew it would take ages for me to get ready. Tossing the covers aside, I got up and began my race against time to get ready; Bathing, brushing teeth, makeup, hours looking for the right outfit, hair, the usual things that take up the entire morning- except I didn't have an entire morning to take up.

After rushing around for a good few hours, I pulled on a tank top and mini skirt, tying a matching ribbon in my hair. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I made my way to the door of my apartment, taking a deep breath. _Everything would be fine at this bar, right? I have Levy and Juvia with me after all. But what if they leave me to find their soulmates? What would I do then? Should I even go-is there any point?_ No, they wouldn't have invited me in the first place if they didn't want me to be there. I pushed open the door and began to make my way to the bar known as 'Fairy Tail'.

Fairy Tail was energetic to say the least. There was a massive brawl in the centre, with some people scattered around the outside, sipping their drinks over conversation, ignoring the fight that was going on around them. Hell, there was even a woman drinking alcohol straight out of the barrel at record speed, with no one seeming phased by it at all. It was at that moment that I saw that Gray was in the centre of the brawl. He was so kind the night we met, he looked perfect with Juvia, but now, he looked aggressive and I couldn't help but feel scared for Juvia's sake. That was of course, until I saw Juvia cheering from the sidelines, Levy and her soulmate sat next to her. So maybe they did leave me out...

I made my way to the other side of the bar, without bothering to say hello to the two blue-haired girls -I could do with a drink,I couldn't bring myself to go up to them now. I sat at a bar stool and was greeted by an overly kind bar maid.

"Hello, I don't recognise you, so you must be new here. My name is MiraJane." She smiled at me, making me feel strangely comfortable.

"Yes, my name is Lucy." I smiled warmly back at the silver-haired woman.

"Fairy Tail can get a little...spirited shall we say? I'd watch out for flying furniture." she laughed and took my order. She seemed kind, but laid back, somehow fitting in perfectly with everyone else in this crazy place.

I should've heeded her warning. I sat in a corner of the bar on my own, sipping the drink I had previously ordered, when a table somehow made it's way in my direction. Too shocked to move, I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for impact- except the impact never came. Feeling myself being lifted off of the ground, I opened my eyes to see the table crash into where I was just a second ago. My face turned a brilliant shade of red as I noticed that I was in the arms of a blond male.

"Idiots..." he muttered under his breath, glancing over the brawl.

"Laxus. It is unusual for you to help mere strangers." A green-haired man walked up to us, his hair swaying behind him. The man I could only assume to be the 'Laxus' that the other man spoke of simply grunted, before shifting his gaze to me. His eyes widened as he set me down onto the hardwood floor of the bar, before dragging me out of the chaotic building. We stopped on a street corner- I could only guess that he didn't know where he was going himself. We stood in an awkward silence for a while until he cleared his throat.

"Blondie..." _Blondie? Is that the best nickname he has?_ His eyes shifted to my feet."What's the colour of those boots you're wearing?" really? He drags me all the way out here in the freezing cold to ask about the colour of my boots?

"Brown." I answered, a little angrier than intended. That was when I realised. Looking above his head, I noticed a banner that hung behind him; I didn't recognise the colour. It was new, vibrant. It looked so close to red, and yet it strangely looked similar to yellow. It was bright, bold and glowing, yet it felt warm, like home. The sombre colours that had once tinted my world were gone, and I couldn't be happier. I dropped my gaze to his eyes, only to find that he was already staring into mine. A warm feeling ignited in my stomach as my eyes searched every inch of his. "What colour are your eyes?" I blurted, to which he let out a light but deep chuckle.

"Orange." He replied, his eyes unwavering, as if he were gazing into my very soul. I could feel my earlier blush returning. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as his cheeks flushed. I let out a laugh.

"My name's Lucy by the way. Not Blondie." I laughed again, my gaze not moving from his face;he was intoxicating, his eyes holding mine captive. I shivered, clutching my arms in a pathetic attempt to warm myself up.

Suddenly,I was enveloped in warmth and an unfamiliar scent. I breathed it in,pulling the soft warmth closer.

"Laxus." he said, placing his hand on top of my head. I looked up at him once more as we began to move closer to each other...

"LAXUS!" a voice called out, much to my dismay. Why now? It was meant to be my perfect moment, _our_ perfect moment. A man came running towards us, panting.

"What do you want?" he asked, gritting his teeth to hide the fact that he was _seething_.

"I saw everything from a distance by mistake, and I just wanted to say, Laxus..." he trailed off, noticing the blond man's facial expression.

"What?"

"LAXUS, YOU'RE A MAN!" and then, the strange man ran away. Laxus facepalmed.

"I wish I never met him..." He muttered.

"Uh, who was...?" I was too confused to even finish my sentence, but Laxus knew what I was going to ask.

"Elfman. He's a regular at the bar, all he ever talks about is 'Manliness' and how things are 'Man'." he sighed.

I laughed, tugging Laxus' coat even tighter to my body. It felt like it was getting colder by the second. And that was the beginning of how I unintentionally spent the night at Laxus' house.

LALU

I collapsed. My knees buckled and I hit the floor, feeling a hand rest against my abnormally warm forehead. My body ached as I drifted out of consciousness.

My eyelids fluttered open, only to see darkness. I seemed to be surrounded in a mass of blankets and pillows, an icepack resting on my head. I snuggled into the warmth, but I was grateful for the cooling effect that the icepack produced. A light somewhere turned on and I let out a disapproving groan, only to be greeted with a deep laughter. I peeked out from under the covers to see a familiar blond man with a lightning shaped scar down the right side of his face.

"I see your fever cleared up." he stated, removing the icepack from my forehead and brushing strands of my hair out of my eyes.

"Eh? What fever?" I asked him.

"The one that made you collapse, stupid." he retorted, feeling my forehead to make absolutely sure that my fever had gone.

I scowled at him,before closing my eyes to appreciate the comfort I was receiving from him. It was strange, how I struggle to talk to people on a daily basis, and yet, this man in front of me can waltz into my life, but make me feel that I can talk to him for days on end without having to worry about it. But maybe this was the exact reason as to why we were perfect for each other.

End


End file.
